En la medianoche-(Cinderella- Karaichi, versión)
by CipherDie
Summary: Aceptar ser el suplente de tu príncipe para conocer a su prometido suena facil... Si no te enamoras de la ternura de este, ni terminas siendo la jodida Cenicienta en ese cuento meloso. (One-Shot, Karaichi)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Sip… Ya vengo de nuevo, jaja.

En fin, desde hace días esta idea me estaba atormentando para sacarla y ¿Qué digo? Debía hacerla, lo necesitaba. *^*

Esta es como mi versión Karaichi de la cenicienta.(?)

¡Espero les guste como me gusto a mi escribirlo!  
Les mando un beso.

Página de donde saque la portada: wall-112725003?offset=2540

* * *

Ichimatsu baja del carruaje con delicadeza, siendo sus pasos guiados por aquel conductor de un extraño acento francés. Da el primer paso apoyándose en él carruaje, sudando frío, pues no todos los días lograbas huir del castillo, eludiendo tus responsabilidades y haciéndote pasar por él príncipe heredero.

 _"Quiero que vayas por mi Ichimatsu..."_

Coloca el primer pie en él frío suelo, él botín de filoso tacón provoca un pequeño eco en él lúgubre silencio de la brillante noche, haciéndole temblar.

 _"Mis padres... Quieren que asista al baile de mascarás, debido a él príncipe de aquel reino. Quieren que lo considere como un potencial prometido"_

Esta fuera, admirando aquél frívolo castillo lleno de risas superficiales e hipócritas desagradables. Traga lento, con los escalofríos recorriendo su columna.

 _"Tú eres mi fiel sirviente, y eres en él que más confió. Yo deseo que me digas con opinión propia si debo o no aceptarlo. No es necesario imitarme, pues ellos no me han conocido. Si él es de tu agrado entonces no dudaré en casarme... Pero si no..."_

Se lo ha prometido a Todomatsu-Sama... Y un mayordomo daba todo por su Amo. ¿Cierto? No puede retractarse.  
Mira un momento más él palacio debatiendo en su mente lo que es correcto o no.  
—Por favor, no vayas a arruinarlo Ichimatsu. Los Nakamura son un excelente partido. Poderosos y altos en riquezas, eh oído que él joven príncipe es todo un caballero, haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Por Totty-Sama.- Por última vez cruza miradas con él francés de dudosa procedencia, y sin demorar demasiado, asiente.  
Da él vehículo por alejado en cuanto los relinchidos y él trote de los caballos deja de resonar entre las espesas hojas descoloridas de inicios de otoño.  
Aún tiembla sin embargo, está preparado. Es la hora de conocer al hijo "prodigio" del reino Nakamura.  
Las puertas están abiertas, ofreciendo a todo aquel invitado de la realeza dar pasos adelante y contemplar él esplendor que le da renombre a su reino. Ichimatsu solo asiste a aquel tipo de lugares por las emergencias que su príncipe pudiese tener. Eso hace un mayordomo. Él de ojos violeta nunca estuvo metido a fondo en estos bailes. Pues no le correspondía. No era su papel.  
Sin embargo, él día de hoy no lleva un sencillo traje negro gastado, no, hoy se presenta de gala, con un hermoso traje violeta de telas finas y una máscara de minino cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. A eso le teme, pues nunca ha sobresalido de los demás y la idea de fingir y estar cerca de un personaje de nobleza, hace a sus músculos tensarse y tener ganas de salir corriendo.  
Los murmullos y voces de desconocidos cargadas de júbilo llenan los oídos de Ichimatsu, acallando él sonido de sus botines.  
Al abrir la puerta, él show comenzaría.  
Al entrar no pasan desapercibidas las miradas curiosas mientras él da pasos adelante, pues no deja de escuchar cosas como _"¿A que reino pertenece?" "¿Sera él tan afamado Todomatsu?" "Esas telas son demasiado caras como para ser un impostor"_  
Estas eran las razones por las que quería declinarle a su príncipe participar en ese circo al que ya había entrado.

 ***¡Ahora, como todos los presentes saben, nuestro príncipe heredero él día de hoy, por fin vuelve a su reino!*** La gente aplaude y sonríe, Ichimatsu los mira confundido.  
 ***¡Y este baile es para conmemorar su llegada!*** Oh no... El momento de acerca.  
Esto ha sido una horrible idea. Tiene que huir... Tiene que... Maldición, no puede hacerlo. Lo sabe.  
 ***Se les presenta nuevamente a su príncipe heredero, Karamatsu*** La gente mira al frente y aplaude con lentitud, haciendo que Ichimatsu copiase la acción.

Allí lo ve por primera vez.

Involuntariamente deja de aplaudir y se centra en mirar al posible futuro marido de su príncipe.  
Lleva un traje azul algo gastado, vestimenta que sorprende a Ichimatsu, claro, si, se veía elegante; mas tratándose de un príncipe, supuso que tal vez llevaría algo nuevo y brillante.  
Ignora eso y sin bajar la guardia sigue observando. Tiene que acercarse a él de alguna manera. Así que había que analizarlo.  
Lo observa bajar, notando que besa la mano de toda señorita guiñando un ojo y dándoles una vuelta al despedirse, de manera arrogante.  
Los ojos de Ichimatsu ruedan fastidiado.  
Esa sonrisa altanera, cargada de esos ojos azules cubiertos con una máscara de plumas de ave reales imitando a un pavorreal.  
Este tipo es un fiasco. Fuera un príncipe o no, seguro era un altanero, narcisista, odioso, y repulsivo, seguramente al regresar del extranjero aprovecharía para hablar en inglés y sorprender a quien se le cruzara. Ichimatsu sabe leer bien a las personas con solo un detalle.  
No vale la pena ni siquiera hablarle, eso es todo. Podía ser que los Nakamura fuesen la mejor opción, pero no expondría a su príncipe ante tal engreído; a Totty no.  
Da media vuelta, esperando irse de allí lo más pronto posible. El mirar a este tipo sería totalmente...  
—Se está yendo muy temprano. ¿O no?- Una varonil y comprensiva voz le detiene, ¿Es a él al que llamaban? Claro, es el único que se giró a la puerta en vez de unirse al baile que recién ha comenzado. Pero ¿Quién es? No quiere mirarle, tiene que irse ya.- Es una pena. Esos botines son perfectos para bailar. A eso se presenta a un baile, creo yo.- Resignado, mira de nuevo.  
Sus ojos se abren completamente asustados. Unos penetrantes ojos azules le miran, una galante sonrisa es él complemento. Su distancia es corta, más no demasiado, y eso lo agradece.  
Una calidez rodea su mano y parece que se sube a sus mejillas ¿Desde cuándo le han tomado de la mano? Permanece mirándole sin moverse mucho. El príncipe le está deteniendo a irse. El mismo al que acaba de maldecir y repudiar.  
—Si su obligación es irse, lo entiendo. Pero me hubiese gustado compartir un baile con usted.- Suelta su mano, haciendo que el frío vuelva al cuerpo de Ichimatsu.  
Esta confundido y con los ojos bien abiertos, contemplando al príncipe.  
—No. Yo solo...- Por primera vez desde que inicia la velada, abre la boca, sus orbes son desviadas al suelo, en un intento de averiguar que responder.  
—Le gusta bailar. ¿Verdad?- De nuevo se pone tenso. Es cierto. Ichimatsu ama bailar, su madre le había enseñado, para que el pudiese salir con Choromatsu de vez en cuando a los festivales del pueblo cuándo era pequeño. En ese tiempo sonreía más, y no solo de vez en vez.

"Es absurdo que el sirviente aquí seas tú, cuando amas moverte al compás de la música..."

Eso le había dicho Choromatsu.

"Eso... ¿Qué tiene que ver?" Una mueca se divisa en su rostro, pues el comentario del de ojos verdes no tiene sentido.  
"El bailar... Eso hacen en sus celebraciones... Mientras que tú te quedas en la cocina limpiando el desastre recién hecho. La vida no es justa."

Si... No lo es. Hay que admitirlo, nada le gusta más que bailar, incluso él le había enseñado a Todomatsu a hacerlo.  
Mira al joven una vez más. Aún no está seguro de confiar en él, para nada, pero... Realmente hace mucho que no... Baila.  
—Sé que ya lo ha oído pero... Soy Karamatsu. Y... De verdad deseo bailar con usted. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Hizo una reverencia y beso su mano como si fuese una chica. Le está invitando a bailar pero... ¡COMO UNA CHICA! Reacciona del shock al que había entrado, separándose brusco, dejando al príncipe confundido.  
— ¿Estas bien?- Sus ojos chocan y sus mejillas se ponen calientes nuevamente.  
Desvía la mirada con recelo. Está molesto, ¡Furioso! ¿Quién se cree él príncipe ese? Nadie en su monótona y helada vida ha provocado tal reacción en su cuerpo, y él agite inesperado de su corazón.  
Si bien, tal vez y solo tal vez se debe a la prohibida corta distancia que tuvieron en ese momento gracias a la invitación del de ojos azules. Pero aun así a vista de su terca y algo insana mente, aquel hormigueo en su estómago le aterra.  
¡Acaba de conocerlo! Nunca creería en las estupideces del "destino" con las que Choromatsu alucinaba. Esto... Es ridículo, debe irse.  
—Lamento si algo que hice le molesto.-Bueno, al menos así ya no debe dar explicaciones al retirarse.-Pero no voy a dejar que se vaya molesto conmigo. Es tarde. Déjeme compensarlo. Bailemos.- Son las 8. Está en un duelo mental, ¿Qué hacer? Le mira un poco más, debe hacerlo, Totty confía en el. Podría ser que no fuese tan desagradable, podrían casarse y Totty podría ser feliz. Lo intentaría, y lo haría bien. Ese es su trabajo.  
Ichimatsu suspira, ofreciéndole la mano al príncipe, quien sonríe suave tomándole de la misma forma.  
Lo une a la pista y despacio empiezan a unirse al compás de la música.  
Los ojos de Ichimatsu bajan nerviosos, nadie nunca le ha tratado de aquella forma tan delicada y serena. Y en cierto modo está bien, pues eso significa que era una persona amable.  
— ¿No es agradable esto?- El asiente con apresuro; cada que escucha su voz un escalofrío recorre su columna, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Y al príncipe? ¿Por qué se fijaría en él? Es cierto, su misión era conocerle, pero no pensó que el "apuesto" príncipe incitaría el primer encuentro.  
— ¿Por qué?- Dice sin pensar.  
— ¿Mm?- Responde el otro con serenidad.  
— ¿Por qué bailar conmigo cuando hay miles de señoritas que morirían por una mirada suya?-  
—Porque estaba a punto de irse. Yo no podía permitir que un joven tan lindo se fuese molesto, por un error mío.- Sorprendido y con nervios cruza miradas con él de mascara de plumas, tal vez no pudiese ver su rostro completo pero esa mirada en donde podías ver el océano le ocasiona un revuelve extraño en su estómago. El tiempo se detiene y solo puede observar al frente, al misterioso rostro del noble, galante y amable chico.  
El mirar a ese tipo sería totalmente... Doloroso...  
Ese fue su pensar antes de haberse unido a la melodía y perderse en su mirada. La música continúa al compás de las luces y sus pasos.  
—Baila excelente, y con una gracia única. ¿Y esperaba irse con ese talento?- Una sonrisa furtiva se escapa de los labios de Ichimatsu, escondiéndola en el hombro de su acompañante.  
—No pensé encontrar a alguien que pudiese seguirme el paso, su majestad.- El príncipe ríe, mientras le da una vuelta a Ichimatsu.  
La gente los mira encantada, las muchachas celosas. Nunca su príncipe había sonreído de forma tan sincera.  
— ¿Y... Lo ha encontrado?-  
—Para mí buena suerte, si.- Ichimatsu sonríe suave mostrándose sincero ante la persona delante suyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan bailando ya? No importa. Quiere que dure para siempre, si se puede.  
Un silencio suave y agradable se presentó.  
—Gracias...- Susurra tranquilo. ¿Cómo Ichimatsu se había dejado llevar hasta este momento?  
—Gracias a ti.- El ojivioleta asiente de forma lenta. No sabe de qué le agradece, pero está feliz de que Karamatsu se lo dijese.  
Se ha perdido en el baile y en los ojos que desbordan dulzura. No lo confiesa pero en el fondo, Ichimatsu esta aterrado, por la misma razón por la que está feliz. ¿Es que acaso está enamorado? Karamatsu es prohibido, lo sabe desde que accedió a hacer esto.  
— ¿Le gustaría salir un momento de aquí, My Kitty?- Aquella frase combinando dos idiomas que creyó repudiaría, solo le hace estremecer y ruborizarse. Nadie nunca le ha llamado más que por su nombre.  
— ¿Kitty?- Pregunta nervioso. El ojiazul aprieta su mano con un poco más de fuerza. Se ha puesto tenso.  
—Lo lamento, si le ha molestado mi comentario. Creo que me he dejado llevar.- Ichimatsu sonríe nervioso, corrigiendo su error.  
—No lo ha hecho, es lindo. Y acepto la propuesta del escape.- Ambos se miran cómplices y sonríen.  
La melodía termina, y al empezar otra, Karamatsu lo toma de la mano y salen sigilosamente del castillo.

Afuera es mucho más relajante, el aire golpea su rostro y el silencio gobierna el lugar.  
Ichimatsu, aun tomado de la mano del príncipe, mira de reojo al reloj enorme encima de ellos. Sus piernas tiemblan. Son las 10:30 y el tiempo con el ojiazul se acaba. Pero no quiere que lo haga. Quiere detener el reloj.  
Las voces internas empiezan a taladrar su cabeza, preguntándole porque no le ha puesto fin a este encuentro si ha descubierto al marido perfecto para Totty-Sama.  
Y eso le hace sentir lastima por sí mismo. Porque aunque Karamatsu es inalcanzable quiere disfrutar su compañía lo máximo que pueda.

Es la primera vez que Ichimatsu tiene tanto de que hablar con alguien, y cada segundo le hace enamorarse más, está perdido y lo sabe. Ya no puede seguir con esto, o cometería un grave error.  
—Su majestad yo...-  
—Se lo ruego, use mi nombre. Para usted soy Karamatsu.- Sentado en una roca alta, mira hacia el príncipe, sin evitar sonrojarse y lanzarle una sonrisa.  
—Karamatsu...- Susurra lento, pues quiere recordar este momento.  
— ¿Y su nombre?- La sonrisa desaparece y tiembla. ¿Qué debe contestar?  
El reloj marca las 11. Y el pronto debe irse.  
—Hey, la noche es joven, permítame decírselo más tarde.- Le comparte una nueva y falsa sonrisa, haciendo al amable príncipe creer en él. De nuevo Ichimatsu se siente confundido de sí mismo. Debía haber dicho el nombre de Todomatsu, ¿Porque no lo ha hecho?  
Lo deja de lado cuando Karamatsu le toma de la mano, bajándole de aquella roca para continuar merodeando por el enorme lugar, el tacón le hace torcerse, Karamatsu se percata y le toma en brazos antes de caer al suelo, uniendo sus cuerpos más de lo debido y sin evitar mirar los ojos del otro. Ichimatsu agradece nervioso, y el otro asiente de la misma manera.  
El ojivioleta nota que no se han quitado la máscara, Ichimatsu por precaución, Karamatsu por descuido. Pero está bien de esa forma. Si viese el rostro de ojos azules, no podría contener la tristeza.  
El príncipe le distrae de su pensamiento cuando pregunta si gusta subir al primer balcón del castillo, sin pensárselo mucho el sirviente asiente, pues es tarde y quiere aprovechar el corto tiempo. Sera la primera y última vez.

Llegan algo separados por los nervios y las invisibles mariposas que confunden a su estómago, se recargan en el fino balcón, la luz de la luna baña el gran jardín.  
Pasa saliva, está nervioso, el viento helado traspasa por su traje y tiembla, el príncipe lo nota, y con caballerosidad ya tiene la gabardina puesta en sus hombros.  
Ichimatsu le mira en agradecimiento, y el otro corresponde con una sonrisa, ¿Cuantas veces ha agradecido esa noche? Karamatsu es tan dulce...  
La luna los alumbra y hace resaltar la mirada cielo de su acompañante, provocando un sonrojo al ojivioleta.  
Guardan silencio mirando hacia abajo. No hay nada que decir, y no lo necesitan, están cerca de la medianoche y la magia esta por esfumarse.  
La mirada de Ichimatsu se vuelve melancólica al mirar de nuevo y darse cuenta que se marcan las 11:30.  
Toma la mano del ojiazul sin pensarlo.  
—Gracias...- Susurra Karamatsu grave y con dulzura.  
—Gracias a ti...- Ahora es el turno del sirviente devolver la gratificación.  
Sus pies duelen por lo mucho que ha bailado y caminado, pero su corazón late fuerte, rebosando de alegría y tristeza a la vez.

...

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

...

Después de un largo silencio, se miran a los ojos, uno sonríe mientras el otro intenta no llorar al saber que su velada terminará.  
Sus miradas permanecen unidas, mientras el reloj suena.  
Intenta agradecer de nuevo, cuantas veces pueda, mas sin embargo ni una palabra es sacada de sus labios.  
No quiere despedirse pero es necesario.  
—Karamatsu...- Él le mira con una sonrisa digna de el.-Adiós...- Da media vuelta e intenta echarse a correr, sin embargo, una mano lo detiene y lo jala, aferrándole a su pecho.  
Esta sorprendido, sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse.  
—No te vayas...- Por primera vez, Karamatsu le tutea. Y su cuerpo se estremece.  
—Realmente... Eres un príncipe.- Se aferra a sus brazos, sin evitar volver a cruzar sus miradas.  
La primera campanada de la medianoche resuena en todo el reino, Karamatsu le toma de una de las manos. En la segunda la otra mano recorre su mejilla con suavidad, provocándole un poco de cosquillas.

La tercera campanada golpea el reloj, y con una extrema delicadeza Ichimatsu coloca sus manos en la nuca de su caballero y desata la máscara, quitándola con el mismo cuidado. Karamatsu sonríe e Ichimatsu corresponde. El rostro de Karamatsu es más atractivo de lo que podía apreciar con la máscara.  
—Es tarde. Debo irme.-Susurro el ojivioleta al compás de la quinta campanada, sin embargo Karamatsu lo calla besándole de manera delicada. Los labios de Ichimatsu tiemblan pero corresponde tan pronto como puede hacerlo.  
La séptima campanada sonó e hizo a Ichimatsu separarse del príncipe Nakamura y salir corriendo sin dar al otro tiempo de detenerle.  
Karamatsu está sorprendido y asustado, mira al salón de baile. Él lo sabe, no va a dejarlo ir... Sale de allí con la esperanza de encontrar esas bellas amatistas que lo hipnotizaron.  
Ichimatsu corre a la salida decepcionado de sí mismo; se ha enamorado de Karamatsu... Se ha enamorado del futuro prometido de Todomatsu...  
Baja las escaleras apurado, sabe dónde lo espera el carruaje.  
Se detiene un segundo. La última campanada suena, e Ichimatsu mira hacia atrás por última vez.  
Su mirada choca con la de Karamatsu, y una lágrima resbala por su rostro.  
— ¡No te vayas!-  
—Ichimatsu...- El príncipe le mira con confusión.- ¡Mi nombre es Ichimatsu, su majestad!- Sabe que está cometiendo un error, sabe que debe presentarse como Totty; es egoísta, pero en verdad anhela que Karamatsu no le olvide nunca.-Esperó no le moleste que me lleve su gabardina esta noche.- Trata de sonreír, pero no es el momento.  
—Ichimatsu... Yo... ¿Volveré a verte?-  
—Si el destino esta de nuestro lado...- Miente, mas es necesario.  
—No te vayas... Por favor.- Pero ya no mira atrás, hecha a correr, dispuesto a olvidar aquel amor que nació por accidente y compromiso.

"Fue un placer bailar contigo, Karamatsu"

Llega donde está el carruaje, el chofer le mira, parece desesperado.  
— ¿¡Sabes cuánto haz tardado!?-  
—Lo lamento. Estaba conociéndole. No creo que a ti se te facilitara tanto Iyami...- —Ah, veo que te llevaste un recuerdo.- Señala el atuendo en sus hombros e Ichimatsu se tensa.  
— ¿Nos vamos ya?- Iyami asiente desconcertado, el ojivioleta sube al carruaje mirando a la nada.  
Tal vez había sido un error haber aceptado participar en esto. Todo ha acabado. Se aferra a la gabardina que tiene grabada la esencia de Karamatsu.

"Joder, me siento como una especie de Cenicienta sin final feliz"  
Baja la mirada sin querer llorar. Se siente débil al querer hacerlo.  
La vida... No es justa.

Llega silencioso, quitándose los botines adolorido, suspira, debe olvidarse de esa noche, y hablarle a Totty de lo maravilloso que era el hijo Nakamura.  
— ¡Ichimatsu!- Unos brazos cálidos le reciben, el con distracción corresponde.  
—Choromatsu...-  
— ¿Cómo te ha ido?-Mira sus hombros y le mira curioso, tomando una manga de la gabardina azul entre sus dedos.- ¿Y esto?-Ichimatsu baja la mirada melancólico, esto altera al mayor.- ¿Tan malo fue? No me digas... ¿Lo mataste y huiste con partes de su atuendo?- Intenta hacer una sonrisa, sin embargo al nombrar su velada, no puede contenerse y se derrumba en los brazos de su mejor amigo.  
— ¿Ichimatsu?- Está asustado por los sollozos de su amigo.- ¿Qué pasa?  
—La vida no es justa...- Se aferra a la gabardina y al hombro del ojiesmeralda. Necesita consuelo, desahogarse antes de tener que olvidarse de todo.  
— ¿Vamos por un té?-Asiente, sin mucho ánimo, quiere calmarse.

Toda su velada es contada hacia el ojiverde que cambia de expresiones y hace comentarios leves acerca de ello. Algunos como "Eso es tan romántico" "¡Ah! Lo que daría yo por una noche así" hace sonreír a Ichimatsu un poco.

—El... Pareció comprenderlo ya que no me siguió… Pero cometí un error, Choromatsu. Soy un idiota.-  
—Bueno... No creo que pase nada si no te presentaste como Todo... Totty-Sama, después de todo, ¿Le contaras lo maravilloso que es el príncipe Karamatsu, verdad?- Ichimatsu le miro, con los labios entreabiertos buscando una respuesta.  
—Ichimatsu... ¿Le contaras a Totty, verdad?- Su mirada choca con el suelo, se siente estúpido al no querer responder; es su deber, y debe mantenerse al margen... Pero no quiere vivir toda su vida llorando al tener a Karamatsu frente suyo y sin embargo, ni siquiera tener derecho a abrazarle.  
Él era sirviente del reino Irino... ¿Por qué fallar ahora, al haber jurado lealtad a Totty de por vida? Está viendo primero por él, lo cual está mal, pero no puede evitarlo... Está enamorado.  
—No lo sé.- Es su seca respuesta. Choromatsu le mira sorprendido, incluso puede decir aterrado.  
— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tú no puedes tomar esa decisión!- Ichimatsu se sorprende de que su amigo "soñador" piense así, ¿Nadie le apoyaría en su prohibido romance, acaso? No se contiene, frunce el ceño molesto hacia Choromatsu intentando no gritarle y despertar a todos.  
— ¿¡Por qué, no!? ¿Es que acaso por ser un maldito sirviente no tengo derecho a conocer el amor? ¿¡Esta en las leyes de la pobreza o que mierda!?- El ojiverde suspira, calmando la respiración agitada de Ichimatsu.  
—No es así. Puedes amar a cualquier persona que desees, pero el caso es diferente Ichimatsu... Tu no solo te enamoraste de un príncipe, sino del prometido del noble al que proteges.- Ichimatsu reflexiona, suspirando frustrado, Choromatsu siempre le quiere guiar al camino correcto, pero esta vez Ichimatsu será egoísta, yendo o no al infierno.  
—Yo... No quiero que Karamatsu se comprometa con Totty...- El de ojos verdes le mira con desespero, al final, le toma de la mano.  
—Está bien Ichimatsu. Te apoyare en tu idiotez... Pero, no le digas al príncipe que te enamoraste de el...-  
— ¿Entonces, que?-  
—Dile que es desagradable...-  
Sonríe con algo de maldad. Adora a Choromatsu.

Está sirviendo él te a Todomatsu Irino, su príncipe, el silencio para él es incómodo, el de ojos rosas mueve la boca inquieto de vez en vez, queriendo hablar. Ichimatsu sabe bien de que... Pero sus palabras no quieren salir, no está seguro de traicionar sus principios.  
—Dime Ichimatsu...- Su corazón agita con miedo.- ¿Qué tal te fue anoche? ¿Fue correcto no haberme presentado, yo?-  
Al diablo sus malditos principios.  
—Sí, su majestad...-  
— ¿Por qué?- El niño pregunta preocupado, Ichimatsu no puede con la preocupación.- ¿Cómo era él?  
—Absolutamente doloroso...- Dice melancólico, y con amor escondido detrás de esas palabras.  
— ¿Eh?-  
—No fue capaz de presentarse adecuadamente.- Aunque Karamatsu se presentó personalmente a él.  
—Acepto de mala gana bailar conmigo.- Pero fue el quien le convenció de bailar.  
—Se portó arrogante y narcisista, parecía que solo quería que lo admirasen.-  
Mas era todo un caballero.  
—Ni siquiera es caballeroso...- Sin embargo su sonrisa, y el olor del perfume de su gabardina, aun lo tiene grabado en su mente.  
—El... No puede casarse con usted...- Traga lento, reza haber sido convincente.  
Totty le mira por unos segundos, a Ichimatsu se le hacen eternos.  
—Entiendo... Lamento que hayas tenido que convivir con el...-  
—Yo nunca le fallare...- Totty sonríe, e Ichimatsu se da la vuelta.  
—Lo sé. Gracias.-  
Sale con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.  
"Perdóneme, su majestad..."  
Pero es que ama tanto a Karamatsu…

Porque solo en una noche había logrado descubrir el perfecto marido que Karamatsu era.

¿Continuará?

¡La verdad no sabía que final ponerle! D:

Bueno si… Pero no sabía si a ustedes les gustaría.

Si les gusto y quieren que le haga un final feliz xD, dejen un Review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! :'D

Gracias a todos los bonitos reviews. Aquí les dejo su final feliz. 3

 **Erase una vez, dos entes que se enamoraron:**

 **"El sol: Chikai"**

 **Y la Luna: Himitsu."**

 **~Chikai, era el Dios de el desafío y las promesas. Y el mundo era suyo.**

 **~Nadie veneraba a Himitsu, excepto los mentirosos, y los amantes secretos.**

 **Ningún humano debía enterarse el amor con el qué sus ojos se miraban, por ello, Chikai se vio obligado a alejarse, siendo que cada uno se sentaría en el cielo en diferentes tiempos, sin volver a estar juntos.**

 **Himitsu lloro, y lloro, y cada lágrima derramada, se convirtió en un súbdito, una estrella en el oscuro cielo.**

 **La Diosa, sabía que las personas que decían no poder amarse, tenían derecho a hacerlo como ella nunca pudo.**

 **Por tanto, al estar lejos aquellos enamorados el aparecería firme en el cielo, con un único propósito, y ordenaría a las estrellas desaparecer esa noche, y arrodillarse...**

La luna alumbra la noche, viéndose melancólica, las estrellas no han aparecido a hacerle compañía.

"Porque se mantienen rezando por los amores prohibidos" Ichimatsu recuerda la bonita leyenda que su madre contaba, mirando desde el balcón de su habitación.

 **"Y así, al no estar en el cielo, les darán la oportunidad a los amantes a no distraerse y mirar la misma luna, a Himitsu; sentir el mismo deseo de verse de nuevo."**

—¿Karamatsu esta mirando el cielo ahora?- Susurra. Pues las ganas de verle no le faltan.

' _Si el destino esta de nuestro lado...'_

Suspira, ¿Es idiota de su parte tener la fe de que aquellas palabras que musitó no fuesen una mentira?

Con melancolía mira de nuevo a la luna, sus ojos brillan y siente escalofríos en el estómago; eso le roba una sonrisa.

—Si. Yo sé que tú también la estas viendo.- El no puede ver más a Karamatsu, pero anhela ir corriendo a sus brazos.

Mira a la dirección del reino Nakamura, sus manos tiemblan dirigiéndose a sus labios. Su primer beso, robado por la dulzura de un príncipe.

—Tenía sabor a menta...- Quiere probarlo de nuevo, una y otra vez.

 **"Porque así..."**

¿Tiene derecho a volver a verlo? ¿Ser egoísta, y por primera vez en su vida, mirar por el antes de los demás? ¿Antes de Totty?

Su protegido es un noble, es atractivo, lindo, educado, amable, le encanta hablar con la gente y sobre todo... Le dio a el y a Choromatsu un lugar en el cual vivir.

¿Y el que es? Un simple sirviente traidor, con los gatos como única compañía.

Pero...

Mira al cielo de nuevo, como el recuerda sin bajar la vista de la luna.

 **"Porque así.."**

—Porque así, la brillante diosa que es nuestra luna, les mostrará el camino correcto...- Recita las líneas que su madre contaba, y sonríe suave.

Ya sabe que hacer.

Se separa del balcón rápidamente, corriendo a su habitación.

Si. Tal vez el no sea un noble, o ahora sea un traídor, pero si está seguro de algo...

Todomatsu jamás amará a Karamatsu como el lo hace... Nadie lo hará.

Se quita las ropas desgastadas de mayordomo, colocándose un atuendo completamente normal, pues desde esa noche, no trabaja más allí.

Toma la gabardina de Karamatsu, y la máscara de gato qué había ocultado su rostro aquel día.

Escribe una carta llena de cariño hacía Choromatsu, explicándo sólo a él la razón de su partida, lanzándola debajo de su puerta.

Con pasos sigilosos, deja el traje bien doblado en la puerta de su príncipe, junto con los botines con los que bailo con Karamatsu, asiente, sabe que es lo correcto.

Toma sus zapatos en la entrada del castillo, y sale con apresuró.

De todas formas... Himitsu le protege, porque el es un mentiroso, el tiene un romance prohibido, al igual que ella.

Corre hacia Iyami, quien fuma tranquilo en las puertas del castillo; la "visita" de Ichimatsu le sorprende.

—¿Qué?- Pregunta, pues el sirviente nunca se despega de Totty, y verle fuera y sin su traje le desconcierta.

—Quiero ir... A un lugar un poco lejos de aquí...-

—Aja...-

—Por favor Iyami... Yo nunca he pedido nada...- El chofer suspira frustrado.

—Los caballos no son silenciosos...-

—Podemos alejarnos hasta que no nos oigan...- Le han ganado.

—Yo realmente, te odio...- Termina. El ojivioleta quiere abrazarlo ahora mismo.

Le cuenta a Iyami a donde se dirige, y se sorprende de que lo apoye, ahora todo parece estar de su lado, su corazón late fuerte, esta asustado.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo, el carruaje frena.

—Sal de ahí... Debo llegar antes del amanecer, para no recibir preguntas estúpidas...- Ahora sin un tacón que le haga tropezar, baja de un salto, es el lugar donde tomo el carruaje hace dos noches.

—Muchas gracias...-

—Solo pido dos invitaciones para el día de tu boda. Choromatsu llorara si le dejas fuera.- El se sonroja y asiente, una vez más, el carruaje le abandona a unos pasos del castillo Nakamura, esta vez perdiéndose en los rayos de sol que ya están asomándose por el ocaso.

Ichimatsu suspira, aferrándose al atuendo de Karamatsu el cual trae puesto ahora mismo.

Se acerca más al castillo, sus piernas tiemblan y sus manos sudan, casi como el primer encuentro.

La melodía de una guitarra guía sus pasos.

Conoce esa canción, más que ninguna, ese toque... Es la primera pieza que bailo con el príncipe de mirada cielo.

Se detiene en seco, siente que su corazón se detiene y deja de respirar.

Esa es la segunda vez que lo ve. Y siente que lo ama más que nadie.

Karamatsu termina la canción, y suelta un pequeño quejido.

—Himitsu... ¿Como se supone que lo encuentre?- Lo sabía desde que miro la Luna. El también conoce la leyenda.

Sus pies se mueven solos.

—Disculpe la interrupción, su majestad.- Karamatsu voltea a mirarle, parece sorprendido, sin embargo su rostro sigue siendo igual de tranquilizante y atractivo.- Pero creo que en nuestro último encuentro, yo me llevé algo de su pertenencia.-

—Ichimatsu...- La manera de pronunciar su nombre le hace temblar.

—Además... No presentarme por completo a usted fue una falta de respeto.- Dice sacando la máscara de minino, y sonriendo.

—Ichimatsu...- Repite. Una enorme sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Karamatsu, dejando la guitarra de lado.

De un salto, ya está en el suelo, corriendo hacia el ojivioleta.

El sirviente no puede reaccionar, cuando los brazos del príncipe le rodean, y sus cálidos labios están de nuevo sobre el.

Extrañaba esa sensación.

Corresponde sin temor, aferrándose a él.

Sin saber cuanto dura su contacto, se separan jadeantes y Karamatsu le aferra a él con fuerza.

—El destino... Si vio por nosotros. ¿No?- Ichimatsu ríe con suavidad.

—Y esta vez me dice que no debo irme.-

—No puedes. Yo no te dejare...- Se miran a los ojos, por primera vez sin máscaras de por medio.

—Yo no... Soy un noble como tú, Karamatsu.- El otro le mira un segundo, y luego ríe.

—Y bien... ¿Quieres serlo?- No comprende la pregunta.- Ichimatsu...- Karamatsu se arrodilla ante el, poniéndole nervioso.-Casate conmigo...- Sus mejillas se ponen rojas, sus ojos se humedecen. ¿Esto va en serio?- Se que aún no hay anillo, y tal vez sea muy pronto, pero...- Con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanza a él, cayendo ambos al césped.- —Si...- Susurra.

El príncipe sonríe, ambos se pierden en los ojos del otro.

Comparten un beso nuevamente, lleno de aquellos sentimientos de nostalgia y necesidad.

—Te amo, Ichimatsu.-

—Yo... Realmente te amo... No lo heches a perder...- Ambos cómplices del otro, se toman de la mano, y ríen.

Lo sabían. Himitsu tenía un largo futuro preparado para ellos.

 **Fin. ;-;**

¡Ah! Sabrá Dios cómo es que me pude inventar esa leyenda, para este final. :v

Un día al salir de la estación del metro, vi que no habían salido las estrellas... Y salió todo mágicamente.(?)

Es corto, pero tengan en cuenta que es sólo un final. xD

Espero les haya gustado, y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, este pequeño "Two-Shot"

¡Saludos!

Reviews:

 _PancitodeCanela: ¡Hola! Ya lo sé, pobre Ichimatsu. ;-; Pero. ¡Hey! Ya tiene su final feliz. Espero te guste. 3_

 _CreepyCupcake: El en la actualidad ya es un caballero... Doloroso, pero al fin y al cabo caballero.(?)_

 _Aquí está el final feliz, ojalá te guste. 3_

 _hitomi79: Aquí tienes su final feliz. Un saludo. 3_

 _PenguinShoot: Creeme, a mi también me costó escribirlo. ;-; Muchas gracias. Aquí dejo un hermoso final a lo Disney. ¡Un beso!_

 _Miyu-chin: Aquí te dejo el final feliz. Gracias por el mensaje. :')_

 _Sushimatsu: ¡Hola! Vaya... Que lindo comentario, te lo agradezco muchísimo._

 _Siempre quise a un Karamatsu menos doloroso, un Ichimatsu tsundere y con amor al baile, y por supuesto,a un soñador Choromatsu pero sin desviarse de sus prioridades. Al juntarlos me dio este AU. :'3_

 _Aquí dejo el final feliz, espero te guste. Un beso._

 _XxKoyakusixX: ¡Hola! Jajajaja. Ame tu comentario. Karamatsu siempre siempre será BEATIFUL ... Y doloroso también .(?) Sobre el OsoChoro... No. En este Fanfics terminado, no habrá. Pero tengo ideas para una temática parecida a esta,que implican a esta hermosa parejita. 3_

 _¡Muchas gracias! Espero te guste este final. ¡Un beso!_

 _Merely meps meps: Gracias. Aquí te lo dejo. Un beso._

 _¡Y gracias a todos por leer!_


End file.
